Percabeth Fanfic
by gluxaandpercabethluver
Summary: Annabeth invites Percy to camp, but in there lovelife, they forget what's going on int he world. Might be some rated M parts, idk yet. Characters are OOC, so don't complain, I want it that way. PERCABETH, maybe some adventure later on.
1. Invatations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction, and I know you probably think it sucks, but please not too many flames, and suggestions would be helpful. This is more for my enjoyment though, but I thought I'd share it.**

**Chapter One**

**Invitations**

**Annabeth POV**

**Percy POV**

"Oh Iris Goddess of Rainbows please except this offering," I said, as I threw the golden [what are the coins called again], "Percy Jackson." I felt a warm joy flood my body as I saw Percy, my wonderful boyfriend sitting on the couch. "Hey Seaweed Brain!"

"Yeah, Wise Girl," I asked, mildly curious why she had IMed me. I hoped nothing serious had happened

"My parents are out of town for the week, and they said you could come stay with me while I'm gone," I grinned.

"Okay, let me ask my mom," I couldn't wait to go see Annabeth. I didn't know how to get all the way to California, but I figured I'd work Something out. "MOM! Can I go stay with Annabeth while her parents are away?" I asked.

"Oh, sure honey!" She said with one of those big grins on her face

"Thanks, I'll go tell Annabeth"

"My mom says I can come, but how will I get to LA?" I inquired

"Well… erm… I'm staying at camp, and I'm outside your front door, so just come downstairs," She said.

"See you there," and I quickly waved my hand through the message, and sprinted down the steps.

"Seaweed Brain!" She called as she pulled me into a very emotional kiss, I never knew how good another persons tongue could feel. Finally we pulled apart, gasping for air, and smiled at each other,

"Argus is waiting in the van," I told him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Van

"Hey Argus," I greeted him

"grunt"

Annabeth was resting her head on my shoulders as we stared into each others eyes. "she's so hot" I though as I look at her.

"So Percy," Annabeth said dreamily, "Chiron's on a mission, Dionisysis got to go back to Olympus early, and Argus just sit's the whole time, so we have the camp to ourselves."

"So what do you want to do?" I said playfully

"Oh, I have some ideas," and as she said that, she moved closer and her hand moved closer to some…more private areas of my body. I just sat there smiling for the rest of the ride

When we got there, we got out, holding hands and walked down the hill.

"So I figured if we both stayed in one cabin, it'd be easier on the workers, so I set up in your cabin, Percy" Annabeth said

"But there's only one bed in there," I told her, confused

"I know," she said, and with that, we pulled into another long kiss


	2. An Unwelcome Distraction

**A/N: I received some mixed reviews, but I think I'll continue it. Tons of mistakes, tons will hate, few will like, I will continue though. Characters are OOC, but that's how I want them. I'm sorry about the short chapters, I don't use too many adjectives, I usually use none, or way over do it. And yes, I know the POV changes every sentence or so, but it's my story, I try to make it pretty obvious who is talking, but if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: It'd be cool to own Percy Jackson, but seriously people, this definitely isn't Riordan worth material.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An Unwelcome Distraction**

"So, we still have some time before dinner," I told Annabeth

"Of course, Seaweedbrain," I told him like he was an idiot.

"What do you want to do," I asked, sheepishly

"Oh, I don't know, we could go to the woods I guess," I told him, hoping he would get that that was were I wanted to go.

"Sure, fine with me," wow, I though to myself., how is it she knew that I had wanted to go there too I though to myself. We held hands, and slowly walked towards the forest.

"We're here," Annabeth said. And then we lay down on the ground, and started making out with each other. I seemed like only a few minutes later (even though it was a few hours) that I woke up. "Where am I, and who is holding me," I though to myself, then I remembered Percy and I had fallen asleep while we were making out, good thing no one's here to wonder where we've been. I shook Percy awake, and that's when I had a sense of uneasiness. I felt a hot breath on my back, and I slowly turned around…

"Graaarrr," the giant Hell Hound barked.

"PERCY!!!' I screamed, immediately, we went in to fighting stance. He had Riptide drawn and was distracting it while I invisibly snuck up behind it. Before it knew what had happened, it was a pile of dust.

Then I saw my worst nightmare right before my eyes. Percy was sitting there in a pool of blood, about to go unconscious. What had we done??? If we hadn't gone out the wood, none of this would have ever happened!

"Anna--"

"Percy I Love You," I said crying. "Now you're going to die and it will be all my fault!!!

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, nearly draining all of my strength, "The river is right there, just get me in it!"

"I guess you're not as much of a Seaweedbrain as I thought," I said, my tears quickly turning to relief, and I got him in the water.

"Much better," he said. "How did that Hell Hound get out of the summoning area, they don't stock them in the woods, right?"

"No," I said, suddenly afraid, "and if they can get out of the summoning pin, that means they can get into camp."

"We'll have to tell Argus, and make sure all of the half-bloods and councilors get back here to defend camp." He told me, with a hint of sadness in his Voice. I though I knew why.

"So much for our week alone, huh?"

"Yep."


	3. Sadness and Apoligies an Author's Note

A/N: Hello to the few willing to call themselves a fan. I would first like to announce that I am writing a better story so this story will, sadly, be discontinued. I lacked inspiration, and I would like to give you my deepest apologies. I know how the few that follow my story feel; a couple of my favorite stories were cancelled yesterday evening. The last thing I wish to say is that once inspiration finds me again, I will continue writing Percabeth fan fictions, if not this one. I am sorry. I hope to write again for the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series soon, but for now, the inspiration hasn't quite found me.

Goodbye for now,

-the biggest Percabeth fan the world has ever seen.


	4. ONE LAST THING PPS

A/N: FOLLOW UP

Forgot to add, PM me with suggestions if you want that inspiration to kick in faster!


End file.
